beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dhurvan Bhadji
Second submission for the 64 OC Gauntlet submission. whoo. Appearance Dhurvan is a brown-skinned adolescent male, who has his mouth covered by a bandana and has a headdress wrapped around his forehead. He wears a brown leather jacket and black trousers and holds a bronze oriental dagger as his weapon. Personality Dhurvan is a quiet and emotionless person who spends most of his time in the streets, despite having a home and a family to look into. He doesn’t stay at home all the time not because his parents hate to have him around; it’s because he hates doing nothing and/or pointless stuff in the house except where there are important chores or matters to attend to. One of Dhurvan’s favorite passions was to become a magician himself. He spends most of his time basking in the streets showing his magic skills to other bypassers who are interested in his magic. His trick entertained people in a positive way but what they didn’t know is that in his bizarre magic tricks -- the ability to alter a person’s physical state, or health. These can take in the form of special color-coded cards. However, attempted overuse of this physical state alteration will give Dhurvan negative side effects. After exposing a scandal involving an internet company, his original personality entirely changes. He becomes more of a rogue vigilante-like person, seeking "justice" on whatever he sees fit. Dhurvan learns that the harshest reality is that people can never get what they want; he believes that the reason why wealthier companies stay on top is because they need their “money” to survive and by putting compassion aside, their hearts change. To him, those who are corrupted by the false promise of a happy life with money, then they’re better off dead on their own. Backstory Dhurvan grew up in the street alleys where he became “street smart” due to the fact that he’s been roaming the streets all the time, despite having a family. A family so welcoming that it would have given Dhurvan new opportunities to experience life. But Dhurvan decided to live life by his own ways. One day, Dhurvan’s family were reaching a point of financial crisis, and neither Dhurvan nor his family have enough money to pay the rent in time, which was in two short weeks. Dhurvan had a job with a decent pay wage and a helpful manager, but even with that it won’t be enough to save up money for the next two weeks before paying the rent, as he only works in three particular days. He thought of another way in his mind to try and get the money, but his family wouldn’t take suggestions since they’re always busy at work. Dhurvan tried other methods to gain money like basking in the sun while performing magic tricks for people who pass by, and he was happy about his passions. His parents were extremely delighted that he had learned to do magic when he was five, and has watched magician performances ever since. However, as time passed on Dhurvan was starting to think about the future of his family’s life if they didn’t pay the rent, and therefore he thought of the worst possible outcome in his mind: staying in the street alleys forever while he watches his family become homeless. While the days went by and his family still struggling to keep up with the rent, it seems that even if he tried to save as much money as he can, he feared that he might not reach the target in time before the due date; he can’t stand to see his family homeless. Eventually a mysterious person came and visited Dhurvan in the usual alley that he lives in, looking at his clothes. Dhurvan thought that people would just pass by him when they look at him but instead he offered him something that he’d never done before: a task to expose the workers of an internet provider company that were known to overcharge their customers way too early. And by this, he meant that the company was actually giving them overcharged fees for just a few days. Dhurvan was confused at first because he didn’t even think it was realistic but as he mentioned that one of his friends had been faced with the same issue before, it finally made more sense to him. After a few minutes of thinking, Dhurvan decided to accept the quest. Upon doing this he received a dagger from the person, which looked kind of ancient and oriental.When Dhurvan looked at him, he already left without saying another word. At night, Dhurvan eventually came to the internet company place where he with the mysterious person in his real form. He was actually a man holding a similar type of weapon but the look of it seemed different. With him is the group of mafiosos that were going to raid the company with him -- assuming that they are his allies. At the start of the operation, one of the mafiosos told him a plan to expose one of their bad deeds by sending a message through social media via a blog or news source using their own computers. He also mentioned that a computer was in the manager’s office so that Dhurvan can check his previous activities. The group finally dispersed and moved out according to their leader’s orders. Dhurvan snuck around and found the keys to the manager’s office, unlocking the main office door. On the table sat a laptop that he was looking for, but he needed the password for it. He eventually found the password under his desk and went on to check things out; from there he found a folder called "Operation: Cash Drive". It was revealed to him that it was some sort of scam operation led by a rather different mafia group for reasons that Dhurvan did not know. He then took the files and extracted it from his USB, before hearing the workers come back to the company just in time for his crew to leave. But Dhurvan needed to wait for a while for the download to finish. After hearing footsteps close to the manager's office, Dhurvan already ran off a few minutes later. An uneventful week has passed, and the mafiosos that Dhurvan was teaming up with finally brought the scam operation to the eyes of the public; causing everyone to look on their phones and watch them live from TV stations and other places all around the local area. Dhurvan gazed from the distance within the crowd as the manager of the internet company confessed for his crimes, and he says that one of his workers had already "addressed" the issue and that people were getting complaints about this issue as well, regarding the payment of their internet bills. On his face, Dhurvan managed to pull himself to make a little smirk on his face before hiding himself on the face of the crowd. Dhurvan had done his work, for now... Moveset Card Effects List Card Clash Effects (Player) * Strength - increases attack by 5% for 5s * Fortitude - increases armor by 2 for 5s * Vitality - increases regen rate by 10% for 5s * Nimbleness - increases walkspeed by 4 for 5s * Cutdown - Cuts down 60% of your attack due to a misuse on one of the cards, which made you weak for strange reasons. Lasts 5s * Ease - Increases cooldowns of Q and E by 15% for 5s. * Distraction - Attacks in a random direction which misses the enemy entirely, although there is a small chance that he can manage to score a lucky hit. * Flash - Your attacks are 25% likely to miss even if they hit an enemy for 5s. Tap Effects * Tap Strength: Increases base attack and critical chance by 10% for 5s. * Tap Fortitude: Gain 7 armor for 5s. * Tap Vitality: Increases regeneration rate by 25% for 5s. * Tap Nimbleness: Increases attack speed by 25% (-0.25 sec reduction on LMB) and walkspeed by 15% for 5s. * Tap Cutdown: Cuts 25-50 of your Health upon activating the Tap skill. * Tap Ease: You take a calm deep breath, increasing the cooldowns of LMB, Q and E by 35% for 5s. * Tap Flash: You become blinded for 2 seconds, but you slowly gain vision for 3 seconds (through increasing Brightness to 0.6 while slowly brightening the screen again.) * Tap Distraction: You take 35% more damage from all sources for 5 seconds. Your next special basic attack will not hit the enemy directly but instead jump to a random area by 5 studs, wherever he goes. Card Clash Effects (Enemy) * Weakness - decreases damage by 5% for 5 seconds. * Breach - decreases enemy defense by 10% for 5s. * Fatigue - decreases enemy walkspeed and attack speed by 12% for 5s. * Curse - increases defense by 15% but decreases attack by 15% for 5s. * Imposition - decreases lifesteal and regeneration by 25% for 5s. * Provoke - Enemy is taunted to you for 7 seconds * Focus - Enemy has a 5% chance to deal critical damage on you. * Practicality - Set's an enemy's damage to 31-32 on all of its attacks for 5s. Tap Effects (all effects last for 5 seconds) * Tap Weakness: Decreases enemy damage by 10%. * Tap Breach: Decreases enemy defense by 20%. * Tap Imposition: Decreases enemy lifesteal by 50% and regeneration by 35%. Heal overtime abilities are reduced as well by 75% for 5 seconds. * Tap Fatigue: Decreases enemy attack speed and walkspeed by 25%. * Tap Curse: Increases enemy defense by 40% but decreases attack by 40%. * Tap Provoke: Enemy becomes enraged and gains an increased attack boost of 20% for five seconds. The enemy is “taunted” in a way that makes him focus on the player for ten seconds. * Tap Focus: The enemy has a 10% chance to deal critical hits to the player. * Tap Practicality: Sets an enemy’s damage to 62-63 on all of its attacks while also providing armor penetration to the enemy for 5 seconds. Upgrades - Increases damage from "Sands of Agony". (2 damage/1 SP) - Slightly decrease cooldowns from "Coin Toss" (240 seconds at n/50/n) - Increase critical chance. (45% chance at 50/X/X) Trivia - His pose is based off of the character Linne from Under Night In-Birth. Instead of holding a sword and a dagger in both hands, Dhurvan only holds a dagger in his right hand to hold it and the pose is entirely flipped. - Although it wasn't mentioned in his personality, it seems that Dhurvan did take programming lessons for two years to learn about coding. It wasn't until then that someone taught him how to hack for unknown reasons. - He's Indian. With an age of 25 years old. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-Elemental Users